Valentine
by MysticFantasy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Natasha decides to make Steve sweat. WARNING: THIS IS NOT A SMUT STORY. Details inside.


**Valentine**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

A/N: _Wrote this story due to many requests to write a steamy Steve/Natasha scene in many other stories. But fair warning, this is as 'smutty' as I'm ever going to write. Steve isn't the only old fashioned person here. _^^ _Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day. Hugs to everyone._

.

.

The handsome super soldier slowly drifted out of his sleep. As he slowly began to wake from his slumber, Steve wondered what it was that was causing him to wake up.

He was exhausted after a long mission, actually tired for the first time since he could remember after getting the serum. As soon as he'd returned to the tower, he's taken a long hot shower and then promptly collapsed onto his bed. Barely getting under the covers before he fell asleep.

"Steve." a voice whispered.

The captain couldn't help but notice how close the voice seemed to be. Almost right in his ear.

"Steve."

"...'m wa..." he muttered as he turned onto his back and forced his eyes to crack open. He instantly saw a blur of red. For a brief second, he feared that he might be seeing fire. Once he realized there weren't any alarms or seering heat, he relaxed a bit.

Until his vision cleared and he saw that someone was directly over him.

"Hello there." Natasha greeted with a lustful smirk.

Steve was instantly as far back into his mattress and pillows as he could get.

"N-Natasha?" he stammered as he felt his face begin to burn at the position he found himself in.

"Thought I'd come wish you a Happy Valentine's Day." she said.

Steve was about to question her when he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything but a red lacy bra and matching panties. Majority of her perfect body on display for his eyes to take in. Her skimpy undies leaving very little to the imagination.

He instantly snapped his eyes shut and placed his arms to the side, his hands gripping his bed sheets tightly.

"Natasha...I-I don't..."

The soldier was silenced when he felt warm lips on his own before they moved to his neck. He turned his face away from the source of his suddenly awkward state in hopes that it would end soon.

Natasha merely smirked more when she felt Steve's pulse quicken under her lips. She found it very cute and adorable at how easily Steve turned into a trembling mess when in such close contact with a woman.

"Steve," she whispered against his neck.

The soldier shuddered when he felt her warm breath on his skin. He knew very well that any man would want to be in his spot right now. He knew he should want to be in this spot but it didn't work with his morals.

Even though he could easily get her off and escape, he wasn't about to touch a woman when she was nearly naked above him. Especially someone like Natasha Romanoff.

"Open your eyes Steve." Natasha lightly pleaded as she lowered herself, pressing her body against his.

Steve shook his head, trying to sink further into his bed but unable to. He felt every part of her touching him and did his best not to offend her in any manner.

"I want you to look at me." the spy breathed on his neck.

"W-w-why?" Steve quetions with a shaky and cracking voice.

"I know that you had a hard mission and came back practically asleep on your feet. I thought I'd help you start the holiday a little early and pleasantly."

"By doing _this_?" Steve managed to ask, still refusing to open his eyes and keeping his hands as far from her as possible.

"Valentine's Day _is_ the day that you're suppose to share with the one you love." Natasha answered.

"I know you don't feel that way about me." Steve said. "Did Tony or Clint put you up to this to see me squirm?"

"No. They didn't and I _do_ feel that way."

Steve finally looked at Natasha with a look of confusiong before shutting his eyes again when he realized that he looked at her.

"Please, stop."

"Don't you like me?" Natasha asked as she traced circles on his muscular chest.

"I do but...I have respect for you and I don't want to gain your attention through something like this."

Natasha looked down at the man she had trapped by just hovering over him in her undergarments. He was unlike any man she had known and that had right away gotten her attention on many levels.

The fact that he just confessed that he respects her and will not give in to her signals told Natasha that she should give him a break.

Steve heard movement and dared to open his eyes to see that Natasha was now sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a cream colored robe. Her eyes were still on him with a mischievious gleam and that same lustfil smirk on her face.

He sighed in relief before sitting up.

"Is that how this holiday starts for every man?" he asked.

"No." Natasha answered before kissing him once more. "You're just the lucky one."


End file.
